


Between Here and The Bottom Of The Ocean

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and i feel stupid for writing this fic, and other things, but i am going to finish it okay!, i know that neppers is scared of water, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune lay in a heap on the moist sand from high tide, his hair the same aqua as his tail his breathing was normal as he laid on the beach unconscious.<br/>Sun was surfcasting when he saw a lump of a human between drift wood, wandering over slowly he saw a tail, wait what?<br/>**ABANDONED **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preface

She was exhausted but holding her baby made it all worth it, she stroked the boys nose softly watching his hands move slowly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders softly, carefully resting his head on her arm, she had did it despite the worries and the fears she had did it, birthed him an heir.

“He looks so much like you Azzy..” Poseidon smiled into her arm watching his son fast asleep in his mother's arms.

“But he has your hair and lips.” She smiled softly at poseidon, She knew he would have to leave soon and that she could not raise a kid that grew a tail every time he touched water but gods did she want to make it work, for him. For her son. But she knew one thing, that Poseidon would never ask her if he could take him he would never utter those words. She could see it in the way he was acting that he was ready to hear her ask to keep him, and the thing is he would say yes, he would cave to every request she made. But she could not ask him of this.

“But he's going to have your nose and beautiful eyes.” He stroked Neptune's cheek softly. “Neptune Cascata Vasilias. You young prince suit your name well my boy.”

“That he does..” Azure smiled at her son.

“What are we going to do Azzy.. they will be expecting me back soon and i never want to leave you or him..” His eyes never left Neptune's calm face.

“Take him… Poseidon take him, you and I both know I would struggle with him because i work near water and him changing from a Merman to human from being around the water so much means he would get caught, and if he goes with you he can swim free and happy… You tell him stories of his momma..” Azure lent back softly trying to hold back tears.

“Azzy… Is this what I think it is? are you?” He interrupted.

“You know that if he comes back with you someone could get hurt… just tell him all about me okay? Send him my way if he causes trouble, you know he will because he's my child.” She choked out letting out a small sob.

“Shh.. Azzy… Lets just be a family for another hour or so...” Poseidon scooted up wrapping his arms around her tighter, placing a soft kiss to her hair he just let her feel happy while he could let her. He knew he couldn't talk her out of him taking neptune and if she didn't want to risk them he would accept.

 

* * *

 

“Dad just let me join!” Neptune shouted in frustration. “I have to fight! What they are doing is not okay, and I need to help somehow!” he continued looking up at his father with his mother’s.

“I can't do that! I promised your mother to keep you safe, you are a Prince Neptune you can't swim off to fight this war. It isn't yours to fight.” Poseidon tried.

“But Sage can join.” Neptune raised his eyebrow.

“You are not allowed to join the fight if I find out you are trying something I can and will send you to your mother!” Poseidon snapped.

“The woman who left me such a big threat father!” Neptune started swimming away.

“She didn't leave Neptune… We did.” His words fell on deaf ears. Poseidon ran his fingers through his hair. “Azure why does he have to be so much like you?” Poseidon whispered to himself as he watched his son swim off in a direction that wasn't his room. Sighing to himself he picked up his trident mumbling an incantation to send Neptune to the beach where his parents met. “Please find him Azure. Please recognize the young man I raised.” Poseidon rubbed his face softly with a small sigh looking out to the kingdoms.

 

* * *

 

 

Neptune lay in a heap on the moist sand from high tide, his hair the same aqua as his tail his breathing was normal as he laid on the beach unconscious.

Sun was surfcasting when he saw a lump of a human between drift wood, wandering over slowly he saw a tail, wait what?

 

 


	2. mild panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is slight nsfw in this chap and when i say slight i mean theres a discription of a dick so i just wanted to point this out before you comment about it

Holy shit Sun's head was running at what seemed to be one million miles an hour, Azure always joked about merpeople being real. Was she joking, maybe she wasn't and the crew took it as a joke… How did she know then? Thats a question for another time.

Shaking his head softly he started to look over him more carefully. Sun knew he liked guys but, this merman holy shit, was he handsome. Sun pushed him onto his back softly half so the guy could breath easier, half so he could get a better look at his face. Well fuck he's really handsome Sun's eyes traveled down to his soft looking lips that sun would be kissing if he could.

He reached over to give a firm shake to Neptune's shoulder. “Hey dude?” Sun asked softly trying to be as casual as he could be as his hand trailed down to get a pulse from his wrist, please don't be dead you're too hot to be dead...

“Huh… what?” Neptune mumbled, he opened his eyes slowly looking over to Sun. Fuck he has blue eyes ones that look like the deep sea I am so fucked, Sun thought as Neptune pushed up from his spot slowly looking around at the beach. “Who are you? Where am I? get me back into the water!” Neptune's voice was panicked as he grasped at Sun's button down shirt. “I have to get back! Did you fish me out or something?”

“Hey calm down… buddy, can you do that?” Sun rubbed his forearm softly.

“No you don't get it I have to get back to him...” Neptune looked down to see he still had a tail, there was a soft glow to his tail then to have it fade to legs, legs? He has legs holy shit, he moved his leg softly analysing the movement and the soft pain. “I have legs….” neptune seemed to push back from sun in surprise. “That can’t be right. I’m a merman I shouldn’t have legs!”

Sun's eyes ran slowly down to his legs, well thats something to note mermen don't automatically have underwear, Sun didn't know if he should be happy or sad about this fact. Mainly because his dick was surprisingly large, oh that looks like a sweet girth that Sun's eyes dragged down to the tip it was almost the same colour of his lips exactly, fun fact blue was his natural hair colour. Neptune's human instinct kicked in and he covered up quickly.

“let me umm find some shorts for you…. okay?” Sun smiled softly. “you know what they are right?” sun paused in a squat.

“Yeah I do...” Neptune bit into his lip softly looking out to the sea for a long moment as Sun ran off to his car. “What are you doing father...” Neptune thought aloud as he looked at his hands with a soft sigh.

Sun ran back with a pair of dark blue shorts in hand he tossed them over to Neptune with a soft smile “We look about the same size I hope you are because i don't own any bigger or smaller pants and it seems you may be borrowing mine for a few days huh? get your strength back before you head back okay...”  Sun lent against a giant piece of driftwood as he watched the white wash roll onto the shore.

“Okay...” Neptune slowly pulled on the newly acquired shorts and stood with shaky legs. Then proceeded to collapse on himself. “Well Poseidon's beard...” Neptune mumbled.

Sun looked over with a small smile and offered him a hand to take. “Hey take my hand I will help you...” Sun smiled warmly as Neptune took his hand. “This your first time in human mode? You talk to humans much?” Sun asked wrapping Neptune's arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

“Yes this is my first time as a human if that's what you want to call this… And I’ve only ever talked to merpeople sorry..” Neptune smiled softly at Sun's questions.

“My name is Sun by the way, what's your name hotstuff?” Sun kept walking for a few more meters before reaching a break in the sand dunes so that they could walk up to a small car park.

“I’m Neptune.” He smiled softly watching his feet move softly in the sand. “And I think I am getting the hang of this walking thing…”

“Yeah? do you want to try and walk by yourself?” Sum grinned pausing at his car. “You can use the car as a crutch if you want to?” Sun paused letting him walk towards his door shakily, Sun opened the door to the car to let him in. “you're lucky I didn't walk to the beach today… sit down in the car I’ll be back in a moment i have to sort out something in my boot..” Sun smiled softly walking off.

Neptune was maybe a little more exhausted than he thought he was, maybe resting his eyes for a moment would be good… When Sun got back to the front car he saw the sleeping neptune nestled into his seat he smiled softly closing the door softly and turning the key softly he started to drive back to his flat.

Sun smiled when he stopped at his apartment he parked softly, Neptune still fully asleep as he opened his door and closed locking all the doors before, walking around to Neptune's door and unlocking his door and manually locking it again as he opened the door for ease when he picked him up and needed to close the door. He picked up Neptune carefully trying not to wake him up Sun shut the door walking up to his flat he feels Neptune's breathing change in his neck but he doesn't quite move, fidgeting with his keys he manages to get his door finally open, walking over the threshold sun walked over to the couch. He placed Neptune down softly onto the couch walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Is that a normal custom for humans?” Neptune's head popped up from the other side of the couch.

“Yes and no… You see you normally walk in yourself but you were asleep when i stopped and you were too cute to wake so I walked you inside… want a glass of water? or something?” Sun smiled softly pouring a glass of water for himself.

“Sure.” Neptune smiled softly looking around the room carefully noticing some photos of him and a woman with beautiful blue eyes. Pushing up from the couch he started walking to his kitchen carefully he was still shaky on his feet but he seemed to be getting the hang of walking slowly.

Sun placed a small glass of water in front of him and started searching for a meal. Neptune watched Sun walk from the kitchen to a cupboard to what looks like a pantry to a cupboard. “hmmm I could do pb on toast… or… peanut butter on toast… yeah that sounds okay...” Sun smiled softly pulling out a toaster and jar from the pantry.

“Peanut butter?” Neptune asked curiously.

“I’ll let you try some okay?” Sun smiled putting some bread into the toaster.

“Okay” Neptune lent down on his chin watching Sun intently, the gesture just looked so similar to someone he knew he just couldn't pin it down.

“Do you know your mother?” Sun asked curiously, glancing over to the toaster.

“I don't know her at all She apparently left when I was a baby...” Neptune sighed scrubbing his face softly, he almost looks like… No she doesn't have a son, she would have mentioned it to him surely.

The toast popped up causing neptune to scream “What the!”

Sun roared to life with laughter. “You would have never seen the toaster right, right… Anyway.. let me put some peanut butter on the toast and you can have some…” Sun smiled softly at Neptune pushed the toast towards him.

most of the night went off went off with a hitch but Sun knew he couldn't leave neptune alone at home tomorrow. Surely his boss wouldn't mind him coming into work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Azzy I have a new friend staying at my place and I don't quite trust him at home yet can I bring him in...” Sun smiled into the phone.

“What kind of friend Sun?” She replied.

“Ummm… you know how we kinder take your merpeople talk as a joke… well lets say I kinder believe you… ”Sun laughed awkwardly looking around to make sure Neptune was listening.

“Yeah sure bring your friend in, just make sure they do nothing stupid okay?” Azure laughed into the phone. “Don't be late Wukong.”

Sun sighed shaking his head into the phone. “Yeah sure… Hey Azure you don't have a kid right?”

“Sun just shhh before you put your foot in your mouth. I will see you at work with your friend okay?” Azure hung up the phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you do for a living?” Neptune asked looking around the car park.

“I work at an aquarium that takes in fish and other sea wildlife to help them heal if they need healing and if poachers or hunters kill parents to babies we nurse them till they are ready to go out on their own...” Sun smiled softly. “Azure runs the place so you're going to have to meet her okay?” Sun locked the car doors walking across the carpark. “Should have brought an umbrella it looks like it's going to rain this afternoon.”

“Oh Who's Azure apart from the person who runs the place?” Neptune watched Sun with a small smile as they walked into the building.

“Short woman really smart, She knows about your kind if that makes sense but no one ever really took her seriously about it because, your kind is kind of a myth in our society if that makes sense to you?” Sun glanced over to Neptune who nodded. Walking down the long hallway reminds neptune of the castle with his father and his last words to him, his gut felt like a bottomless pit of sorrow when Sun opened the door quietly.

“Hey Sun! and your friend...” Azure stood from her chair slowly as Neptune walked in.

“I’m Neptune...” Neptune lent over to shake her hand softly. His voice seemed to give off the vibe to not ask for his last name.

“Azure Cascata.” She shook his hand softly. Noting the nervous posture Neptune gained when he heard her last name.

Cascata, must be a coincidence she couldn't be his family that's not possible… Looking around her office carefully he zoned in on a young picture of his father and her. People often said how much he looked like his father which he did  sometimes but looking at that young photo of them he definitely favours his mother. If this is his mother.

Azure watched the expressions on neptune's face change and him fidget to scratch his back while thinking she knew one other man who did that while thinking and they shared the same hair colour. “Sun why don't you leave Neptune here and you can get to feeding some of those fish...” She smiled softly.

“Yeah Sure… I’ll just be down the hall okay buddy don't worry.” Sun rubbed Neptune's shoulder softly walking out of the room.

As soon as Sun had shut the door Neptune blurted out. “You're my mother are you not? my middle name is her last so...”

“Yes sweetheart I am… What has your father said about me so I can fill in gaps...” She leant on her desk softly.

“You can't say stuff like this.. you left...” Neptune muttered he looked so conflicted he had built up this idea of her being mean and to have her here being kind he didn't know what to do… “I don't, I cant I don't want to talk about this just yet. Give me some time to process this please...” Neptune looked at her with pained eyes.

“Take your time Neptune… Stay by Sun he will take good care of you in this world.” She brushed Neptune's hair from his face for a moment. “Also I didn't leave you two, I gave you two up so you could be the prince they needed.. Now I can walk you to where sun will be if you want me to?” Azure asked with a soft smile.

“Please...” Neptune swallowed softly trying to gather himself up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay it was 800 words over my expected length


	3. How to be normal, well as normal as he could get..

Sun was searching for a backyard or an ally just something to hide from he ran down the street slowing to a walk for a moment before jumping into a fence to a yard panting softly leaning against the fence to catch his breath. He slowly took a step forward setting off a motion sensor light. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sun mumbled looking up to a door that was starting to open. He is just a kid he doesn't need to go to jail for running from the cops, who luckily didn't know his name.

The woman who opened the door had a softball bat in her hand. “Why are you in my yard?” She asked in a firm tone but once she saw the baby faced boy in his yard her face softened slowly, he looked the same age Neptune would be. “Are you okay kid?” She asked noticing a panicked look across his face.

“I… the police are trying to frame for something I didn't do... ” Sun said rushed. “I need to get off the streets for the night.”

“Just get in kiddo...” Azure nodded inside gesturing him to follow her. Following her inside he slowly shut the door behind him. In the full light she saw the tattered jeans and a t-shirt that seemed too small for him. “Are you homeless kid?”

“I’m uhh, yeah… Ran away about a year ago…” Sun bowed his head in shame, gosh he looked so lost.

“Let me get some food into you and get you warm then we can talk.” Azure couldn’t help it she had to help the kid.

 

“Wow she has been in your life for that long?” Neptune smiled softly watching Sun carefully.

“Yeah she got me back into school she helped me study so I could work here and I owe her a lot of stuff. She’s like the best auntie that I never got.” Sun smiled softly, looking out at the water. “but back on topic of the sharks, there is one that's a little more aggressive than the others.”

“Which one?” Neptune looked over the sharks carefully.

“The one swimming around the top with the wounded tail...” Sun smiled watching Neptune reach his hand down slowly circling it in the water carefully. “What are you doing you could...”

“No I will be fine I asked Azure she said that I have to be submerged in salt water.”  Neptune butted in waiting for the shark to slowly come to him. the shark looked like he was going to take a curious bite out of Neptune's hand, before Neptune started to rub the nose softly. “What's wrong buddy… do you not like being closed in?” Neptune asked continuing to rub the nose of the shark before moving up to the head slowly. “They just want to make sure you're okay before they let you free you got pretty badly hurt by the look after you buddie. Can you do that?” Neptune asked as the shark swam around before coming back to Neptune's hand nudging it for more pats. “I'll take that as a yes then...” Neptune laughed continuing to pat the shark softly.

“I don't know that you just did and I am slightly worried about your sanity because you just patted a shark that almost ripped someone's hand to shreds...” Sun laughed softly watching Neptune pat the shark with a smile.

“Yeah you scared of sharks Sun.” Neptune smiled up at him. “You should pat this guy's nose they won't hurt you I swear..” Neptune reached up taking Sun's hand slowly.

“I would rather not...” Sun watched the shark carefully, but not pulling his hand away.

“Okay then...” Neptune smiled pulling his hand out of the water. He watched the water carefully interested by it.

“Do you miss it? being in the water?” Sun asked watching the sharks swim around.

“A little I mainly miss my friends and my father...” Neptune sighed running a hand through his hair. “But I wish I had not left… The last words I said to him were so mean.” Neptune paused.

 

A few hours past and Sun was driving home while Neptune asked question after question about Azure and him.

“Yeah she does gets really sad on a certain day every year, she ends up by the beach in front of a bonfire so the others and I now close the aquarium and spend the day with her at the beach, so she doesn't feel so alone. I think it's gotten easier on her slightly with us around. We don't know why she gets so sad about it, she never wants to quite talk about it.” Sun shrugs softly looking out at the road. “I mean she has mentioned that around that time her old partner who she doesn't seem to be over left her but, that’s all we have ever gotten from her she’s otherwise a generally happy person.”

“So she doesn't get that mad then?” Neptune sounded confused, he always was told by his father that he got his temper from his mother.

“Oh no you don't ever want to see her mad she’s really scarey like I’m half glad she doesn't have a kid that would have to brunt that if they did something bad...” Sun laughed softly.

“Yeah?” Neptune smiled softly at Sun but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah though she never dates so thats a plus… She said it's because she lost her last partner suddenly and she can't seen to fall out of love with him.” Sun frowned walking inside. “I don't get it. He left her why should she hang onto him, that memory wouldn't it be easier to let go.” Sun thought aloud dropping his keys into a bowl.

“I do. I get why...” Neptune looked at the ground.

“You do? Why would you get it?” Sun turned to him confused.

“Because of My dad is the same… We had to leave my mother when I was a baby I never knew her… Dad was always willing to talk about her but it hurt to talk about it. I know he never wanted to go, to leave her… To take me along but he had to, so I get it, I can see why it would be so hard for her to move on to try and move on when those feelings never really stopped existing..” Neptune Sighed softly sliding onto the couch, carding his hands into his hair for a moment before recomposing himself.

“Hey...” Sun stroked Neptune's shoulder softly. “It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you're here it's not your fault.” Sun stroked Neptune's neck softly as he glanced up at him vulnerable and scared shitless look on his face. “You are safe...” Sun lent closer, he was really starting to wonder if Neptune's lips are as soft as they look, Neptune's eyes fluttered shut anticipating a kiss.

Sun's phone vibrated and started to ring loudly he sighed loudly pulling away from Neptune to answer his phone. “Hello Sun speaking...” Sun moved away fully. “Yeah what do you want Scarlet?” Sun stood up stretching his legs. “Yeah sure you can come over if you want? Neptune and I were going to watch a movie or something… I don't know george of the jungle or something?” Sun explained looking confused. Neptune glanced over to Sun with a tiny smile.

“Yeah sure but if you come over bring pizza or something cause you're paying for food...” Sun smiled. “Har har fuck you bring pizza you spawn.” Sun laughed softly Neptune wanted to continue to hear that laugh to the end of time how rich and deep it was made him smile wider.  


	4. To be like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait writers block is a bitch...  
> in hindsight i should have written a small one shot to try and get back to writing but i just couldnt write this chapter for what ever reason...   
> sorry

Neptune and Sun started to fall into habits with living with each other, Sun was teaching him how to cook slowly and they talked well Neptune talked about his home and Sun listened.

“So what’s your favourite thing about living in this world so far?” Sun smiled softly.

“You and Azure probably just knowing you guys means the world to me...” Neptune glanced down at his fingers for a moment.

“Yeah what is Azzy to you you two seem to talk more and more often...” Sun smiled softly.

“She's just teaching me some of the things that I can do for when I go back into the ocean… you know...” Neptune smiled softly looking back up at Sun, it wasn't a lie she was teaching him how to get the animal life free from spots for when he goes back. He just left the part out where he is her son and she doesn't stop asking about his father…

“Oh yeah that makes sense… Want to watch a movie?” Sun smiled pulled the macaroni and cheese out of the oven and grabbing two bowls and dishing up.

“The weirdest thing about you guys is you have warm food.” Neptune smiled softly looking at the yellow food in a bowl picking up a fork he followed Sun to the couch.

“Says the guy who happily eats raw fish.. yeah we are the weird ones.” Sun laughed with a mouthful of food. “After this episode of X-ray and Vav we should play some videogames.”

“Videogames?” Neptune's brows pulled together in confusion.

“Oh this is going to be funny then..” Sun grinned curling up into the further into the corner of the couch.

 

Sun was doing paperwork when he felt a poke to his side he jumped squirming away from Neptune's finger. “Stop that…” Sun mumbled trying to keep focused.

“No...” Neptune smiled softly poking the same spot again making Sun jump again more violently Neptune snickered. “If you react like this when you are poked how do you act when you play fight?”

“I don't Neptune.” Sun glanced over at Neptune who was paused a foot away ready to poke his ribs again. “Please don't poke me...” Sun glanced at Neptune with a small smile.

“No promises.” Neptune grinned hearing snickers from Scarlet and Yang.

“We thought you liked being poked Sun...” Scarlet laughed.

“Shut up Scarlet...” Sun glanced over at them with a glare.

“Yeah didn't he mention something about him wanting Neptune to have his way with him…” Yang added with a giggle.

“I’m going to murder- AHH” Sun jumped a foot getting poked by Neptune again who laughed softly looking so much like Azure it wasn't funny. Something was up and it didn't sit right, Azure and Neptune must be lying about something but what…

 

Sun paced outside of Azures office he didn't know what to say and how to say it. He's her son and she didn't even tell him she had kids! Neptune must know shouldn't he? if he doesn't he deserves to know! Knocking softly on the door he glanced at his hands thinking of what to say.

“Come in...” Azures words were muffled by the hollow wood.

Sun pushed the door open to see Azure reading something on her computer, shutting the door behind him he said first. “Neptune who is he to you?”

“An acquaintance that you found on the beach... ” Azure glanced over to him her eyes looking exactly like Neptune's.

“No He's your son isn't he?” Sun spoke louder this time. “He looks almost exactly like you don't deny it!”

“Yes he is my son, Sun, But you don't know the full story.” Azure played with a ring to calm herself.

“You lied you said you didn't have a kid! Azzy You lied!” Sun glared over at her.

“I didn't lie! I said I had given a child up! And I did! Neptune left with his father when he was just a baby! HE had to go he's the only heir to the throne. I never thought I would see him I never knew he would come to land. His father said that he would only send him if he started to cause trouble which he must have started. okay?” Azure looked away from him to a photo before pushing the frame down.

“You hurt him doing that you know! Does he know?” Sun asked

“Neptune figured it out the day you brought him in and he doesn't want to talk to me yet okay just doesn't know how to feel yet...” Azure looked back at Sun. “He doesn't want to know everything yet so I’m giving him time...”

“Is that why you go to the beach every year on...” Sun started to piece small things together about her that he never questioned but made more sense now.

“Yes his birthday..” Azure felt bile rise in her stomach as she remembered she missed everything about him growing up.

“Oh Az… I’m sorry...” Sun gulped glancing down at his hands for a moment.

“Don't be Sun, you...” Azure smiled softly trying to think of the right words. “... You of all people brought him back.”

“Should I tell him I know?” Sun asked sounding nervous more than anything.

“Thats your choice Sun...” Azure pushed up from her desk.

“Why didn't you say that you knew he was alive.” Sun glanced over to the photo picking it up slowly. looking at the photo in the frame he started to piece together. “This is his father isn't he… he looks a lot like you than him.” Sun smiled softly.

“His father comes out in how he talks more than anything. Anyway you should go home and I should get back to work...” Azzy looks back at her screen.

 

 

Sun was playing some kind of beat ‘em up game as Neptune watched he didn't understand but Sun enjoyed, he cuddled up behind Sun snuggling into his shoulders smiling softly.

“You don't have to cuddle me..” Sun mumbled sighing.

“I like this though.” Neptune whispered resting his head on top of his shoulder.

“You're weird...” Sun laughed ruffling Neptune's hair softly. “So weird. And I’m finished with this game..” Sun exited out the game moving  to look at neptune.

“What are you looking at...” Neptune grins laying back on the couch stretching slowly.

“Nothing..” Sun watched Neptune's shirt ride up to show some of his toned stomach. “I need a drink do you want one?” Sun pushed up from the couch walking to the kitchen to catch himself from doing something stupid.

“Nah I’m fine.” Neptune pushed up from the couch to follow him. “What did Scarlet mean by you talk about me a lot?” Neptune watched him smiling softly.

“I it's weird it's easier if you don't know...” Sun blushed, Neptune noted that he went the reddest at his ears.

“No I want to know.” Neptune lent next to the counter as Sun poured himself a glass of milk.

“Fine you want to know?” Sun cornered him leaning up to kiss him softly. Neptune reacted straight away kissing back with a small smile. “Stop smiling you nerd...” Sun mumbled nudging his mouth open before Neptune could react the kiss turned hungry and full of want, Neptune's hands found themselves on Sun's hips and pulling Sun's hips closer to his. Sun explored Neptune's mouth with slow movements.

Neptune pushed away suddenly stepping away from Sun. “I-I need to go...” Neptune said quickly before running out, he couldn't. He didn't want to end up like his father, he had to leave now and not know how Sun feels about him. Jogging down the street he was almost completely lost he didn't know where to go.

“Damn it...” Sun whispered after he ran out. “You idiot he looked so scared you made him scared.” He had to find him, Neptune nothing about where he lived he probably just wanted to get to Azure’s. Sighing he grabbed his keys and locked up the house and started to look for him.

It took him ten minutes but he found Neptune walking around the streets lost looking for some kind of landmark to place him somewhere. pulling up the the curb he rolled down the window on the other side. “Neptune, I know you don't want to see me but let me take you to Azzy..” Sun watched him his eyes showing how concerned he was.

“I. Okay… I’m only doing this because I’m lost...” Neptune walked to the car and opened the door slowly sliding in.

“I know…” Sun started to drive his eyes not leaving the road as Neptune squirmed in the seat next to him. “Why did you run Neptune?”

“I can't fall for you, Sun. That’s why I ran because I am falling for you and I can't.” Neptune sighed softly.

“You can't? What do you even mean by that?” Sun asked his grip tightening on the wheel.

“I don't want to end up like them, and if we fall for eachother we will.” Neptune looked over at Sun for a moment and he instantly regretted it when he saw the broken look written across his face.

“How do you know we will?” Sun asked in tight voice. “You don't know-”

“I have to go back.” Neptune interrupted him.

“No you don't .” Sun said simply.

“Sun you don't understand. I’m a prince I have to go back. I should have been back about a week ago and I don't want to go back because of you. I need to go back my people need me.” Neptune looked out the window trying to hold himself together. “I need to get back to my father sooner or later and it would be better to be sooner.”

“Then go...” Sun stopped outside of Azure’s house. “She has the blue house…”

“I’m sorry Sun.” Neptune opened the door slowly standing up. “I wish I could be the guy you deserve.” Closing the door he walked up to the house, he heard the car leave behind him. Neptune's heart began to crack and fracture, he didn't know what to do reaching Azure’s door he knocked softly before waiting twenty seconds to knock again louder.

“Who’s there?” Azure called through the door who would knock on her door at eight p.m..

“Mum… Please let me in...” Neptune’s voice cracked as he leant against the door frame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here becomes the trail of angst then it will go back up to fluff..  
> comments and kudos make me smile  
> if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> cheers   
> hatzy.  
> p.s   
> hopefully the next chapter should be done by weds if not you can annoy me until i write it


	5. the crack

Neptune lent against the door trying to keep from crying, he heard the doors locks become unlocked. “Mum...” Neptune whispers as the door opens to show a confused Azure.

“Come here sweetheart...” Azure hugs him tightly she feels the warm tears forming a wet patch on her shirt. “Let’s get you inside...” She smiled softly pulling him inside. Neptune followed her down to the kitchen. “I’m making you a hot cocoa. Okay.” Azure glanced over to Neptune who just nods watching her from the corner of a doorway.

“Does it hurt for you as much as it hurts for dad not being able to see him?” Neptune asks fiddling with his thumb softly trying to distract himself for the moment.

“Yes, I think it may hurt worse for him...” Azure glanced up at Neptune.

“Why would you say that?” Neptune walked over to sit at the breakfast bar.

“Because he had you… and you have my eyes...” Azure smiled softly. “Now Neptune I know you’re not here to talk about your father and me… So talk...” She sits the hot cocoa in front of him. “I'll just listen.”

“I think I love Sun...” Neptune watched his hot cocoa the ache coming back to him as he knows what he's done is stupid but for the right reasons. “And I can't fall for him and I'm in so deep with him and I just. And he kissed me and it felt so right, I can't I have to go back soon...” Neptune watches his fingers shake, he just wishes he could will them to stop.

“Why soon Neptune. Why did your father send you here? What did you do?” Azure pulled out her mum voice and she saw the cringe travel across Neptune's shoulders.

“I wanted to join the war. to fight on the front lines. He wouldn't let me and I stormed off when I woke up Sun was checking to see if I was alive. Why did you choose to give me up?” Neptune took a sip of his hot cocoa.

“Your father was adamant I was his mate, he mentioned that when he leaves he would probably never date ever again. So when he said he had to go it made sense that he took you the only piece I could give that meant he could be somewhat happy and around me.” Azure sighed watching her son with worry.

“Dad never talked about you. I mean he did when I was little but when I got older he got sad. He was happy don't get me wrong but he just was, well is a broken man without you. I half wished you did sharing with me… But...” Neptune looked up at her. “I wish I could have known you growing up.”

“Are you still wanting to fight in the war?” Azure asks not really wanting the answer.

“I have to for my people I need to fight with them. They won't believe in me if I just give orders.” Neptune closed his eyes not being able to take the judgement in her eyes.

“Is your father okay? Is he fighting?” Azure asked worried.

“I don't know and the not knowing is eating me up inside. Mum, I’m so scared about dad getting hurt and well worse, that I get back he could be….” Neptune looked down to the small cup in his hands and let out a tiny sigh.

“Sweetheart I know Poseidon very well…. and he's not one to go down easy okay sweetheart?” Azure walked around and hugged Neptune tightly. “He will be fine...” Neptune nodded softly looking at his now cold cup of hot cocoa.

 

Neptune fell asleep on the couch a small pillow and a blanket he kept mumbling in his sleep as he tossed and turned searching for Sun in his blankets. when Neptune woke Azure was just about to get her coffee when the blue hair popped up from the top of the couch. “Morning Neptune...” Azure smiled softly. “You know you didn't have to take the couch I do have a spare room...”

“Yeah?” Neptune pushed up from the couch.

“I have to head into work. Do you come in with me or do you want to stay here...” Azure watched Neptune walk to the bar.

“Can I stay here?”

“Yeah sure sweetheart.” Azure sipped her coffee. “Well I'm about to head off to work then Stay safe and here's my number if you need me okay?”

“Yeah okay...”

 

Azure walked into her office sitting down reading over her notes when Sun burst into her office. “Is he okay?” Sun blurted out closing the door behind him.

“He's, he's fine..” Azure didn't look up.

“Azure you, is he okay? I know he's not!” Sun raised his voice clutching onto the chair in front of him.

“Sun how do you think he is? He's broken and scared. He's doing good for your situation.” Azure glanced up.

“I- I shouldn't have kissed him.” Sun's voice caught on itself as he slid down into his chair.

“Sun. Calm down...” Azure smiled softly watching him. “He's fine he's just, his father did this also they just need space.”

“Oh.” Sun relaxed into the chair. “Did he say much about the kiss?”

Azure laughed softly. “Sun I don't want to say because he does have to go back and he wants to protect you okay?” She rubbed her face softly trying to think of how to say something.

“Oh….” Sun ran his fingers through his hair softly.

 

Neptune wasn't going to lie to himself he knew that leaving his mum and Sun was going going to hurt them but if he stayed he didn't think he could leave. He let one foot start in front of the other walking to the beach. He took his time making his way there, the sinking feeling in his gut getting heavier with every step closer to the beach.

His shoes finally made contact with sand and he felt almost at home taking each step on the sand. Neptune sat down slowly on the low tide still slightly damp sand looking out at the water.

“Do I stay here or do I go?” He spoke aloud to himself watching the waves roll in. the internal conflict somehow got worse in his gut as it twisted and churned. “Dad why aren't you here to help? you are never here when I need you...”

He feels a warm tear roll down his cheek “Hell mum's been in my life for what? Ten minutes and she's been around more than you have. She's been trying so hard and I just can't stay for her. I want to stay for him, he makes me smile so fucken much and it's all because you sent me here. And now I’m going to leave him behind because something just seems wrong being here.” Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand Neptune slowly pushed up from the sand and started to walk towards the water

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowsers this was a doosey to write   
> firstly this is an au so neptune isnt really afriad of water in this fic.   
> Seccondly yes this does make this fic harder to write even more so with the next chapter.   
> and lastly i know cliff hanger.  
> Comments and Kudos make me smile  
> as always if you want to send me a prompt you can do it [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Cheers  
> Hatzy

**Author's Note:**

> long story short I have wanted to write this au for so long i just didnt know how to.  
> chapter one should be finished tomorrow (maybe)  
> kudos and comments make me grin
> 
> and if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
